The Protector
by watergirl209
Summary: Harry learns that many people are protecting him, and not just the people he would expect.


It was a cold night when Harry awoke with a start. His scar was burning so badly. He had been dreaming about the last time he had seen him. It was the last day of the Triwizard tournament and Voldemort had devised a portkey to carry Harry to him. Unfortunately Cedric was also brought along. Harry remembered it all very clearly as the dream haunted him every night. He could see Voldemort's wand pointed at Cedric as he said the worst curse any wizard could ever say, 'Adava Kedavra.'   
Harry cringed as he thought of Cedric taking his last breath. 'It's my fault,' Harry thought to himself. 'If he hadn't come with me, he'd still be alive.' But Harry knew there were bigger issues for him to worry about. That same day, Voldemort returned to power. The thought of facing him again both scared and angered Harry. As much as Harry never wanted to see Voldemort again, he also wanted revenge. Now, not only for his parents, but for Cedric.  
It was only a week until his birthday and Harry was waiting for Professor Dumbeldore to write him saying that he could leave the Dursley's and go stay with Ron and his family in The Burrow. He hadn't wanted to ever return to the Dursley's but Dumbeldore had insisted that it was the safest place for him to be. Luckily, after teh situation was explained thoroughly by Dumbeldore himself, Harry had been allowed to keep all of his things unlocked for once, and Hedwig was flying freely. Harry knew that his aunt and uncle were furious about the situations as they wished to have no ties to the wizarding world, but they also knew not to argue with a powerful wizard such as Dumbeldore. To Harry's suprise, the had also learned not to mess with Professor Snape who was occasionaly dropping by or sending letters to Harry. He seemed very concerned about Harry. It seemed something was definately wrong.   
Harry got out of bed and went downstairs to grab a slice of bread. He could hear Aunt Petunia waking Dudley up, so he quietly tiptoed outside. He decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and as soon as he got to the sidewalk, two owls were coming towards him. One was a large tawny owl that he knew was from his school, Hogwarts, and the other he recognized as none other that a Weasley owl.   
'Lo Pig.' Harry said as he tried to calm the small owl down and take off the letter. Harry gave Pig an owl treat and then watched him instantly fly off into the clouds. He then untied the other letter, and, after receiving a treat, it too flew off. Harry sat down on the curm looking at the school letter first. It was from Professor Dumbeldore.   
_  
  
Harry,   
It has been decided that you shall be allowed to stay with the Weasley family until the end of the summer break. I only ask that you DO NOT go looking for trouble. I am still very worried about you. It is my request that you write me every two or so weeks so that I know you are safe. Be Careful!   
Sincerely, __  
Professor Dumbeldore  
_  
  
Harry almost screamed he was so happy. He would soon be able to leave the Dursley's. Remembering the other letter he noticed Ron's familiar scrawl. He opened it reading:  
  
_HARRY!   
Isn't it exciting?! You're going to stay the rest of the summer with us!! Dad said he and Mum would pick you up tomorrow at 8a.m. as Dad still has to get to work. This is gonna be great! Hermione arrived a week ago and told me to remind you of our summer essays as she is 'sure that neither one of us has bothered to begin them.' Ugh! Doesn't she think of anything else? Well see you tomorrow then!   
Ron and Hermione   
P.S. I have to talk to you as SOON as you get here. I..uh..well I'll tell you when you get here. Let's just say I need your advice.  
_  
  
'HARRY!' Uncle Vernon's voice echoed. 'Get in here this instant!' Harry reluctantly got up and truged into the house. 'What?' he asked. 'You have a phone call from one of your..your _friends._ 'Hello?' Harry said as he piced up the telephone. 'Harry? I..I just wanted to tell you that..well that.. That I really like you and I'd like it if.. well I uh..I have to go. Bye!' With that there was a click followed by the dialtone. Harry was bewildered. He knew that voice. It was so familiar. Maybe he'd talk to Ron and Hermione about it. He then remembered he had to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia his news. They were thrilled to hear it and were willing to pack his things for him. Harry told them there was no need and went to his room to begin his own packing.  
The next morning Harry ws up plenty early and had his things in the living roomm by 7a.m. He sat down in a chair and waited. He figured the Weasley's would use Floo Poweder since it was the fastest way. At 7:30 Uncle Vernon came down and handed Harry a sheet of paper and instructed him to give it to a teacher in charge. About this time a large POOF was heard and Bill ewasley stepped out of the fireplace. seeing that Harry was definately leaving, Uncle Vernon mutterd a "Goodbye." and headed back upstairs.   
'Hello Harry! In case you've forgotten I'm Charlie! Haha but I'm sure you remembered! Mum and Dad had some, er, last minute business, so I volunteered to come get you. Hope you don't mind!' 'Mind?!' Harry said,'Of course not!! As long as you can get me out of here, I don't mind at all!' Charlie chuckled and held out the Floo Powder for Harry to take. Hary sprinkled some in the fire and clearly stated 'The Burrow!' In an instant he was spinning past chimneys all over the place and before he knew it he was there.   
Ron and Hermione stood near the fireplace and immediately came over to welcome harry. Charlie had just arrived with Harry's trunk when Fred and george came running down the stairs followed by a loud BANG! 'Harry! How are you?' Fred said as he and george ignored the bang. 'Ron said you'd be coming this morning!' said George. 'Um, I don't mean to interrupt your reunion,' said Charlie, 'but what exctly just exploded?' The twins looked at each other grinning. 'Well,' said fred, 'We can't tell you just yet! Let's just say it's an experiment.' George winked at Harry who figured it had something to do with the joke shop that they'd been trying to start.   
'Oh no! You two better get whatever it is all cleaned up before Mum hears of it, or she'll have your necks!' Everyone laughed at this and the twins went upstairs to "clean up."   
'Hey Ron, give me a hand with this will you?' said Charlie as he tried to start carrying Harry's trunk upstairs. 'Oh, uh Charlie, me and Harry will get it. Why don't you and Hermione go get some breakfest or soemthing.' 'I'm not hungry. I'll just go with you two.' Hermione said. 'Just go with him, will ya?' pleaded Ron. 'Honestly,' said Hermione, 'you'd think the two of you were starting some secret club without me. Well I just hope that you remember who's gotten you out of all of the trouble you get yourselves into!' Her voice trailed off as charlie, hidding his laughter, pulled her into the kitchen.   
'Yeah and she's never helped us get into that trouble either has she?' said Ron. Harry laughed and took one end of his trunk as Ron took the other.   
'So what did you need to talk to me about?' Harry asked. 'It sounded really important.' 'Oh,' Ron blushed,'that. Well, like I said, I just need your advice on something.' 'Well what is it already?' Harry asked. 'Let's just get this upstairs first. Ok?.' said Ron. 'Yeah alright. Whatever you say.' Harry replied.   
Ron and Harry pulled the trunk up to Ron's room where they both laid down on the beds. 'What did you put in there?' asked Ron. 'Everything I guess. I don't remember it being that heavy.' said Harry. Ron chuckled and said, 'Harry look, I need to know what I should do. See I really, uh, well..' 


End file.
